Today, use of 360 degree video is becoming common with improvements in photography, as well as virtual reality and augmented reality systems. This type of video allows a user to view the virtual environment from any direction in the 360 degree circle around him/her. There can be various points of interest (POIs) in different portions of 360 degree videos. The videos can include various objects, events, avatars, advertisements, etc. that may be of interest to them. Accordingly, there exists a need for improvements in 360 degree video coverage visualization.